<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put the stars in our eyes by TheGodWith5Yen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057583">put the stars in our eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen'>TheGodWith5Yen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Planet, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual James T. Kirk, Bisexual Sylvia Tilly, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Dating, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Shore Leave, and they were roomates, background spock/kirk, but like not completely relevant but its true and kinda talked about, of some sort and unnamed bc I am just here for the girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just panicking. </p><p>She was getting too deep into her head about this. </p><p>Sylvia was just going to the theatre and a dinner with her best friend. And her best friend’s little brother and his boyfriend who Sylvia had most definitely made out with back in the Academy a few times before deciding that they were better as friends who didn’t makeout and instead did things like play chess and discuss their classes in such depth that they became mini lectures on their own. Jim was a great friend and that was all Sylvia considered him—especially now that he was dating Spock of all people she had to ask how that even happened—she knew herself. She knew she would make it awkward and weird because she had not seen him in years and she would just run her mouth like she always did whenever she got a bit nervous because she was going to be with Micahel and Spock and Jim all at once and it was a lot like a double date, but it wasn’t because for that to happen she would actually be dating Michael which, unfortunately, she wasn’t! </p><p>Just breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham &amp; Spock, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put the stars in our eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been thinking about Michael and Tilly like a lot the past few weeks and then realized that wait omg the new season is starting no wonder because apparently I only think about them seasonally lol anyways hope you enjoy also please note that I have not watched TOS past like.... four episodes about idk five years ago?? four???? Think I was still in high school when I tried sooooo a good while back lol ANYWAYS &lt;3 hope you all like this! </p><p>title from "Toothpaste Kisses" by The Maccabees</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvia hummed under her breath as she moved about the room. Her hands pushed back at the scrunchie in her hair—an </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorable little thing made with black felt and small white embroidered stars that Michael had gifted to her out of the blue a few weeks ago, with a small smile as she said, “I know how much you enjoy them,” which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sylvia treasured it as much as any other gift her best friend gave to her—and smiled at her reflection. She fixed the cape on her shoulders as she moved about to make sure she looked well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never wore anything like this before if she was perfectly honest. It was so, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avant-garde</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Sylvia’s opinion. Everytime she moved her arms too high the fabric around her shoulders and chest bunched up and she had been sort of worried about the chest area anyways because she had always kind of hated her large breasts, but that's besides the point. Sylvia breathed out and smoothed at the skirt of her dress. The cape matched the dress beautifully, which was how she had been convinced to buy it from the overzealous tailor at the last shore leave the Discovery had taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cape was a deep black with that, when she moved into a certain light, shone a dark blue. The top of the dress was a strapless sweetheart neckline and the skirt was an a-line made up of lace with a design of stars that were intricate enough that Sylvia could make out tiny galaxies throughout it when she tried hard enough. The color was the same as the dark blue the cape shone and she couldn’t help but admire it. Even as she felt like maybe she should change into something entirely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting too deep into her head about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia was just going to the theatre and a dinner with her best friend. And her best friend’s little brother and his boyfriend who Sylvia had </span>
  <em>
    <span>most definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>made out with back in the Academy a few times before deciding that they were better as friends who didn’t makeout and instead did things like play chess and discuss their classes in such depth that they became mini lectures on their own. Jim was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend and that was all Sylvia considered him—especially now that he was dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spock</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people she had to ask how that even happened—she knew herself. She knew she would make it awkward and weird because she had not seen him in years and she would just run her mouth like she always did whenever she got a bit nervous because she was going to be with Micahel and Spock and Jim all at once and it was a lot like a double date, but it wasn’t because for that to happen she would actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michael which, unfortunately, she wasn’t! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In, out, in, out, repeat, it would be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just don't mention that you used to have hot and heavy makeouts with Michael’s little brother's boyfriend and everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued to smooth at her dress and stare at the mirror, she heard as the door opened and Michael stepped inside. Sylvia turned back and smiled at Michael, who smiled back. Whenever Michael smiled it filled up her whole face as she seemed to melt from her usual rigidness. It made Sylvia grin even wider at her friend. She was just so beautiful. And her outfit! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As stunning as Michael was in a t-shirt and sweats and even her Starfleet uniform, Michael in formal clothing was so gorgeous and stunning and every other word for just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> because, well, wow. Michael was wearing a deep green blouse with long, wide sleeves that had a golden flower design at the cuff. The blouse was cropped and Sylvia could see an edge of her stomach which she very quickly moved her eyes away from like she was some Victorian maiden who had never seen the edge of someone’s bare skin before. The pants were wide legged and flowy enough that it could be confused with a skirt until Michael moved and it became apparent that it wasn’t. She had put on a large gold necklace that was inlaid with diamonds and had emeralds and pearls dangling at the bottom. It was absolutely beautiful and lay right on Michael’s chest like she was royalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Sylvia said as she dropped her hands onto her hips in a semblance of a comfortable position. “You look—wow.” Smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grinned, and moved to hold her hands behind her back as she moved towards Sylvia. “Thank you Tilly. I must say you look stunning. Very wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia laughed and elbowed at Micahel’s arm as the woman simply grinned wider. “Ha ha, yeah. Wow.” She waved her hands in front of her like jazz hands and they laughed together again when they met eyes. Michael grabbed at her hands as they collapsed into one another. “Thank you.” Sylvia said as she grinned down at Michael, their foreheads touching as they gazed at each other, smiling and breathing a little hard from their laughter. For a brief moment, Sylvia thought about closing her eyes and leaning down into Michael. She would cup a hand around her jaw and press her—nope! Sylvia pulled away from Michael with a nervous laugh as she asked, “Ready to go, chum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chum? What the fuck was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Michael just smiled and nodded her head. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way to leave, Sylvia found herself saying, “Okay so before I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid I need to let it out. I definitely made out with James Tiberius Kirk while in the Academy. Like heavily. Only a few times! But, you know me and my awkward, big mouth. I don’t want to accidentally say something out of stupid nerves and if I get it all out now it should be fine. Hopefully.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed and nodded her head. As they turned a corner she placed her hand on Sylvia’s elbow to help steer her out of the way of a fast walking passerby on duty. “Are you worried because you still harbour romantic feelings for Kirk?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could think of an answer Sylvia had already snorted and said, “Oh god no. Definitely not.” It was true. The moment they had both decided they had wanted to be friends was when all potential feelings she had for Jim Kirk had started to wane and they had definitely faded by now. She was nothing but happy for his relationship with Spock and was nothing but totally, completely, stupidly in love with her best friend. Not that Michael needed to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled softly, her hand still on Sylvia’s elbow, as she said, “Then there shouldn’t be an issue.” Her hand moved and suddenly their arms were linked and Sylvia grinned at her and moved her free right hand to squeeze Michael’s hand as they moved into the transporter room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t the only ones ready for a night of shore leave, their friends and coworkers in various states of dress—glittery and funky outfits ready for the club, simple clothes for a simple night about, and formal clothing like Sylvia and Michael wore—so they lined up and waited, quietly talking. It had been a while since Michael had seen her little brother in person and her eyes had a teasing glint in them as she said, “I have quite a few stories about Spock’s childhood I’m sure Kirk would enjoy hearing.” Sylvia had laughed, loud enough that several people had glanced back at them, but she didn’t care as she continued on with the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planet they had shore leave on was a beautiful place with large natural buildings and flora that naturally glowed in the night. Plants of all colors and sizes were everywhere, wrapped around buildings and water fountains and benches, providing the area with a natural lighting that glowed onto their skin and made everything a colorful hue. Sylvia grinned as the soft purple and pinks laid across Michael’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This planet really is beautiful. I’ve heard a lot about it, of course, but this is the first I’ve been here. The bioluminescent quality of the flora here really is astounding, right? I’ve never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. As much as I’m excited for the play, I may just want to stay out here to marvel at it all.” Sylvia tilted her head back as she gazed at the plants. There was nothing like glowing plants that made life seem so beautiful and full of mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed in agreement. “I would enjoy that, if it meant spending time with you.” Sylvia smiled at Michael and reached over to squeeze her arm. She always said the sweetest, most heartwarming things. It made her heart beat too fast in her chest, but it also made her so glad she had such a wonderful friend by her side. Where would she be without Michael Burnham?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before they spotted Spock and James Kirk. Spock’s hair had somehow gotten a wash of glitter through it, shining blue and green and purple and glinting with the glow of the plants, and Michael grinned as she caught sight of him. Despite the glitter in his hair, Spock looked much like he normally did—his hair was immaculately cut, the purple eyeshadow along his eyes soft and dramatic nonetheless, and he was wearing his formal Starfleet uniform like a total handsome dork. Next to him, Jim was wearing a light green button-up shirt tucked into high waisted bright yellow pants. His boots were black and slightly lifted, making his height closer to Spock’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Spock.” Michael said as she forced herself to smile pleasantly, her hands behind her back and an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Burnham.” Spock had the same pose as his older sister and he tilted his head slightly to the side. “Always a pleasure.” Sylvia suppressed a smile as she met Jim’s eyes, giving him a small wave as she waited out their greetings. There had been once when she had sat through a whole thirty minutes of the two speaking like this before they had cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, I was quite surprised to hear that both the Discovery and Enterprise would have leave in the same system, but I’m quite glad Captain Kirk was gratuitous enough to collaborate with us to have leave on the same planet. Nothing boosts morale on a starship like intership gossip.” That was true—Sylvia couldn’t wait to hear the juicy secondhand stories from her friends about what went on in the Enterprise. Maybe she could even get some from the Captain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find that your statement is quite true.” Spock agreed before turning to Sylvia. “Lieutenant Tilly.” He didn’t quite smile, but Sylvia could see how his eyes lit up and she couldn’t help but preen under the joy that she got the same raring treatment as Michael from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Spock. It’s been a while since I last saw you.” Sylvia grinned as she fought from fluttering her hands about in her joy. “I was excited to see you again when Michael asked me to come along to meet with you! Imagine my surprise when I heard who your date was. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngest </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain in Starfleet history.” She met Jim’s eye and he laughed and moved to wrap her into a warm hug, his arms around her shoulders. Sylvia wrapped her arms around his waist and burst into laughter as he picked her up slightly and tilted her from side to side. “Oh my god, oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim smiled as he placed her back to her feet. “It’s been a while Sylv. I was happy to hear that you would be here as well. Though Spock here hasn’t exactly shared how he knows Commander Burnham.” He said it was teasing lilt as he glanced back at Spock, who seemed unsure of what to say as Michael snorted out, “Really Spock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael is Spock’s older sister,” Sylvia said in a not-so-quiet whisper as she leaned forward towards Jim’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes widened and he propped his hands on his waist as he clicked his tongue and nodded his head. “Well, Mister Spock. I believe we need to have another conversation of first impressions. Commander Burnham, a pleasure to meet Spock’s sister. I’ve heard exactly nothing of you outside of the usual Starfleet gossip.” Michael laughed as she moved to shake Jim’s hands, the two exchanging pleasantries before they all decided to move on towards the theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all marveled at the flora in varying degrees and talked about how their respective three and five year missions were coming along. When Michael asked about the glitter in her brother’s hair, he flushed and Jim laughed as he mentioned overzealous young ensigns. Sylvia had hooked her left arm with Michael’s as they walked, her right hand resting on her friend’s bicep as she leaned forward to talk to Jim and Spock. The two had their pinkies twined together, which from the serious eyebrow raise Michael had done at the gesture must have meant something scandalous to the Vulcan people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you and Commander Burnham been together Sylv?” Jim asked as they took their seat in the theatre. The place was large and beautiful with seating made of some sort of comfortable, malleable wood and the lighting dim enough that Sylvia had to squint as she tried to make out Jim from three seats away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again and laughed nervously as she shook her head. “Oh, um, we aren’t. That’s silly. Super duper silly. Wow. Me and Michael? I mean, that would be like in some crazy cool alternate universe, but um. Wow. Ha. Imagine that. Us.” What was even coming out of her mouth. Sylvia shut her mouth and shook her head as she felt her whole face heat up. She had to be as red as her fucking hair after whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Jeez. Fuck. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Michael patted her arm and said. “What Tilly means is that we are only friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I hadn’t realized.” Jim shifted and seemed unsure how to get out of the hole of awkwardness they had dug themselves into, but it seemed he was saved when Spock said, “I seem to not be able to locate my program” which caused Jim to grab his from under his leg and hand it to his boyfriend, giving them all a quick escape from the conversation as it turned to the artwork on the front of the program. It was beautiful—vibrant colors with soft lines as it depicted a black-furred Caitian wearing a beautiful purple gown across from a Romulan woman wearing a soft yellow suit with the dress shirt unbuttoned dangerously low. Sylvia couldn’t help but wonder if they would be able to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> during the play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked out of the restaurant, Sylvia sighed as she hooked her arm with Michael’s and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. It was a bit awkward seeing as Sylvia was quite a bit taller than Michael in her high heels, but nice nonetheless. Jim and Spock were still in the threshold, speaking in quiet tones that told Sylvia that her and Michael wouldn’t be missed as they slowly started walking towards where they had first met together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This night sure was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughed and dropped her head onto Sylvia’s. Being like this, Sylvia felt warm to her toes. It was like a date. So much like a date. She didn’t want to get rid of the feeling, so she closed her eyes and listened to Michael’s wonderful voice as she spoke. “It was. The play was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nearly moved me to tears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When W’Tal weeped for her lost love! Her monologue may be one of the most breathtaking scenes I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen. Honestly! If Miss N’Dee does not make it up in the world of acting I will have to personally jam every airwave with that performance because she deserves it.” Sylvia laughed as she burrowed closer to Michael. She smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. Like the same homey perfume that Sylvia could sometimes get a whiff of in their bathroom. If she sniffed slightly as she moved closer to Michael, who could blame her? “We should do stuff like this more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed. “I would enjoy another date with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia’s mouth felt dry as she moved back and looked down at Michael. Her friend stared ahead, but her dark eyes nervously shifted to meet Sylvia’s own. Her tongue licked at her lips and she nearly moved her arm out of Sylvia’s before seeming to decide not to. “I would love that,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why wouldn’t she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes.  Affirmative. Absolutely. Indeed. Every other way to say fuck yes.” Sylvia nodded her head and grinned. “It’s been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to just kiss you all day. And for like all the years I’ve known you because you are so beautiful whenever you joke or talk science or laugh or just sit there reading. Can I kiss you?” She moved her hands back and forth along the front of her dress as she waited for Michael to answer. Seeing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been the one to ask for another date, the odds of Michael saying yes seemed like a high probability, but Sylvia couldn’t help but shift nervously as she waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Michael smiled, her lips moving up and showing her white teeth. She shifted forward with a nod and Sylvia grinned right back as she leaned down. She cupped her hands on Michael’s cheeks and held her as they kissed, soft and slow and nice and wonderful and possibly everything Sylvia had dreamed off since she had first looked at Michael Burnham and thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They kissed. And they kissed again. And they giggled, giddy and childish, into each other's mouths as they kissed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My younger brother is going to tease me for this,” Michael said as they pulled apart, but didn’t let go of one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia snorted. “Spock? Teasing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not underestimate him simply because he is Vulcan. He finds ways to sass and annoy me like any other younger sibling.” Michael rolled her eyes, but she was still grinning. Sylvia moved to kiss her another time, just a peck on the corner of her mouth, and moved away when Michael laughed in surprise. Behind them, Sylvia could hear as Jim and Spock were moving to join them. “It’s about to begin,” Michael said in a conspiratorial tone as the two nearly reached them. Already, Spock’s eyebrow was raised and Sylvia was laughing as Michael entwined their hands. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this ily &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>